


Reflected Desires

by cazmalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could see himself and his lover from every angle possible. Nothing had ever looked so erotic to Gareth as the pair of them did in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPS - Real Person Slash. I do not know Gareth David-Lloyd. No profit is being made from this story, and no offence is intended.
> 
> This was simply written for entertainment purposes.

As soon as he had walked through the door, Gareth had been stripped of his clothes and blindfolded. When darkness consumed him, he had panicked for a second, before a sultry voice whispered reassurances in his ear, telling him that he was safe and wonderful things would follow shortly.

At the promise of things to follow, he had resisted the urge to reach up and unfasten the blindfold. Instead, he allowed his lover to take his hands and lead him through the building, trusting that he wouldn’t be put in any danger.

Once at their destination, he had been instructed to kneel and put his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together. Then he had been left alone, sitting in the centre of the room naked and blindfolded. He had no idea how long he had been there, but his knees were starting to ache from remaining in the same position for too long.

He felt a draft behind him and knew immediately that the door had been opened. "I’m back," his lover announced, before Gareth heard the tell-click of the door being closed and locked behind him.

"About time, this isn’t exactly confort…" he trailed off when a hand clasped over his mouth, silencing him mid-sentence.

"Shh…" The hot breath on his skin made him shiver and he groaned against the hand, the sound coming out low and muffled. "I had to get ready for you."

The other man pressed against his side and Gareth immediately knew that he was naked and he could feel evidence of his arousal pressing against him. He could sense his lover gracefully dropping to his knees behind him and a shiver ran down Gareth’s spine when he felt a talented tongue swipe across his shoulder blades, tasting the thin sheen of sweat that had suddenly appeared on his skin.

A hand on his chin made him turn his head and a pair of wonderfully soft lips were pressed against his own, before that same tongue pushed its way into his mouth and he could taste traces of himself lingering.

Gareth gasped when he felt two slick fingers sliding into his body. It was completely unexpected and his body was completely unprepared for the invasion of two digits. The other man groaned against the actor’s mouth when he felt Gareth’s internal muscles tighten around his hand. 

"Relax," he whispered, running his free hand down his chest, toying idly with a nipple. "I won’t hurt you."

He tipped his head back against the other’s shoulder and took a deep breath, willing his body to relax against the intrusion. The fingers inside him curled slowly as the tension faded and he let out a groan when fingertips brushed against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure flying through his body.

Talented fingers slid lower and lower, eventually curling around Gareth’s cock as a third finger was added, stretching him fully to prepare him for what was going to follow.

Moving his hands from the back of his head, he blindly reached back and threaded his fingers through gloriously thick hair, while his other hand moved to stroke himself along with his lover’s hand.

He let out a whimper when the fingers inside him disappeared and he heard a soft chuckle behind him and felt kisses raining down on his neck, teeth nipping light enough to mark but intentionally not breaking the skin.

"Patience," the other man whispered, reaching up and gently untying the blindfold, allowing the fine black silk to fall to the floor in front of them.

Gareth blinked slowly as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion of light. Once he became accustomed to the light, he looked around the room and groaned deep in his throat. Each of the four walls surrounding him was covered from floor to ceiling in mirrors. He could see himself and his lover from every angle possible. Nothing had ever looked so erotic to Gareth as the pair of them did in that moment.

In their reflection he could see his lover smirk at Gareth’s reaction and he was about to speak when he found himself lost for words as he felt the other’s cock slowly pushing into his body.

He reached around with his right hand and rested it on his hip, drawing his firm body closer and silently urging him to penetrate deeper. The fingers of his left hand tightened in his hair as he let out a throaty moan when his prostate was brushed once more.

"You look so beautiful like this," his lover was whispering in his ear. He was alternating between nibbling on Gareth’s ear lobe and talking, and succeeded in setting every nerve ending on fire. "So hot and flushed…" He ran his hand down the Welshman’s chest and torso, playing with the fine covering of hair that brushed his body. "All that panting and moaning, just for me…"

A combination of his words, accent and the cock thrusting in and out of him, were pushing Gareth closer and closer to the edge and one more brush of the tiny bundle of nerves inside him was the only thing needed to push him over.

He cried out his lover’s name as he came, his internal muscles tightening almost painfully, roughly dragging the other man’s orgasm from him. It was all he could do to remain upright and Gareth was sure that if it wasn’t for the strong hands on his chest, he would have fallen to the ground from sheer exhaustion.

Slowly the other man withdrew, making Gareth whimper a little at the loss and the empty feeling left in his wake. In the reflection of the mirror, he watched him move around until he was kneeling in font of Gareth.

"So beautiful," he whispered once more, caressing Gareth’s sweaty face and neck. Their lips met in a soft kiss and one of them let out a soft, contended sigh; although Gareth couldn’t say for definite who made the noise, he had a feeling it might have been him. "It’s such a shame," the other shook his head, looking into Gareth’s eyes sadly.

Pushing off the familiar post-orgasmic haze, Gareth frowned and studied his lover. "What’s a shame?"

Their next kiss was longer than the previous ones and he seemed to be able to feel it in his toes. Something about the taste and smell of the other was so intoxicating, he felt like he wanted to drown in him forever.

"That I’m nothing more than a figment of your imagination."

Gareth could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier, and before he slipped into unconsciousness he felt the other man giving him a farewell kiss. 

"Ianto," he murmured sleepily, before his eyes snapped open with surprise.

Slowly he sat up and stared around the dimly lit room he was in. There was only one mirror and it was hanging over the dressed in the corner. There was no one else with him; he was alone in the hotel room, in the middle of nowhere while his co-workers slept a few doors down.

Falling back against the pillows, Gareth realised the dream had left him with a painfully hard erection and he groaned quietly, sliding his hand down his chest. Curling his fingers around him, he tried to ignore how disappointed he felt knowing he had only been dreaming and how he was imaging a fictional character’s hands on his body.


End file.
